Luhan, The Weirdo
by gladiolus92
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang pria aneh yang dipaksa oleh orang tuanya untuk segera menikah. Sebagai seorang pria aneh, ia juga memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menemukan pasangan hidupnya \ HUNHAN \ EXO \ YAOI \ ONESHOT \ LIL BIT FLUFF [?] \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Luhan, The Weirdo_**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **YAOI | ONESHOT | OOC | AU | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan adalah seorang pria aneh yang dipaksa oleh orang tuanya untuk segera menikah. Sebagai seorang pria aneh, ia juga memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menemukan pasangan hidupnya**

* * *

Namanya Luhan. Usianya _baru_ 25 tahun, tapi beban yang harus dipikulnya tak bisa dikatakan ringan.

Bukan, beban itu bukanlah beban hidup yang menuntutnya untuk banting tulang guna mengais rejeki. Sama sekali bukan beban yang seperti itu.

Faktanya, Luhan sama sekali bukan orang miskin. Justru sebaliknya. Luhan adalah anak tunggal seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul.

Mungkin banyak yang bingung karena nama Luhan bukanlah nama khas Korea. Tapi itu memang salah satu bagian dari fakta pemuda yang sering dikira perempuan itu. Luhan adalah pemuda kelahiran Beijing, China. Keluarganya bermigrasi ke Korea sejak lima tahun silam setelah perusahaan mereka membuka cabang di Korea.

Oke, kita kembali pada beban yang harus ditanggung oleh si pemuda pemilik _doe eyes_ itu. Untuk sebagian orang, beban yang harus ditanggung oleh Luhan tak bisa dikatakan beban. Kenapa? Hal itu karena bagi sebagian orang, _menikah_ bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Ya, beban yang harus ditanggung oleh Luhan adalah beban _pernikahan._ Salahkan saja orang tuanya yang terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Bahkan ayahnya berkata bahwa beliau tidak akan membubuhkan nama Luhan dalam surat wasiat jika Luhan tak bisa menemukan pasangan hidupnya dalam waktu satu bulan.

 _WHAT?_ Satu bulan? Memangnya Luhan sekarang sedang menjadi pemeran utama dalam film _'30 Hari Mencari Cinta'_?. Oh ya, salahkan saja ayah Luhan yang merupakan penggemar film-film Indonesia yang sudah disertai dengan _Chinese Subtitle_.

Luhan benar-benar kesal pada hasrat orang tuanya untuk memiliki seorang menantu. Bahkan mereka tak peduli jika kelak Luhan berjodoh dengan seorang pria sekalipun. Toh bagi mereka, wajah Luhan sudah menyerupai wajah wanita.

Tapi Luhan tak bisa mengabaikan keinginan orang tuanya begitu saja, utamanya keinginan ayahnya. Ayahnya memiliki penyakit jantung, dan beliau bisa mendapat serangan kapan saja jika beliau merasa sedih, kaget, ataupun tertekan. Luhan terlalu menyayangi ayahnya, dan ia tak ingin ayahnya terburu-buru menghadap Sang Pencipta.

Jadi, Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain. Padahal sebetulnya Luhan tak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Oh, ayolah! Usianya masih sangat muda! Setidaknya, ia ingin menikah di usia tiga puluh tahun ke atas.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena keinginannya itu sepertinya tak akan bisa terwujud. Sebentar lagi ia harus menikah, dan ia tak lagi menjadi pria bebas. Ia merasa ngeri sendiri ketika membayangkan dirinya selalu diikuti oleh istrinya kemanapun ia pergi. _Hey,_ Luhan. Istrimu kelak adalah manusia, 'kan? Bukan seekor anak anjing, 'kan?

Tapi sudahlah. Luhan ingin mulai serius sekarang. Ia harus menemukan pasangan hidupnya segera. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo—sahabatnya—tentang bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menemukan cintanya. Si burung hantu itu selalu saja memberi saran yang menyesatkan.

Beberapa bulan silam Luhan pernah _khilaf_ dengan meminta tolong pada sahabatnya itu saat ia ingin memiliki seorang kekasih. Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri menyanggupi permintaan tolong Luhan, dan keesokan harinya pemuda berwajah _flat_ itu mengenalkan Luhan pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Seohyun. Nama aslinya Seo Joohyun, tapi ia lebih akrab dipanggil Seohyun.

Oke, Seohyun memang cantik, imut, lembut, dan nyaris sempurna. Tapi tahukah kau jika Seohyun adalah seorang gadis yang tidak mau bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis? Iya, Seohyun tak ubahnya seperti gadis yang sangat taat pada _syariat_ agama—bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis hukumnya haram.

Sebenarnya tak masalah jika harus menjalin hubungan tanpa _skinship._ Tapi masalahnya adalah, Seohyun tak mau berpacaran. Ia ingin menjalani _ta'aruf_ saja.

 _What the hell_! Luhan bahkan tak tahu apa yang disebut dengan _ta'aruf._ Luhan akhirnya benar-benar menghajar Kyungsoo karena ia merasa dipermainkan. Ia berniat mencari pacar, tapi Kyungsoo justru memperkenalkannya pada gadis yang tidak mau berpacaran.

Sudahlah, Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Lelaki keturunan _Satan_ itu mungkin berniat untuk mengirim Luhan ke neraka dengan saran-sarannya yang selalu membuat Luhan merasa ingin mati.

Jelas, ia tak akan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk saat ini. Ia akan berpikir sendiri meskipun itu sangat sulit.

Pemuda pemilik dagu runcing itu saat ini sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dua tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel. Ia sedang berselancar di dunia maya—lebih tepatnya di halaman mesin pencari _Google_ —untuk mencari _tutorial_ supaya ia bisa menemukan pasangan.

Luhan sudah membuka satu demi satu _link_ yang tersaji pada halaman _Google,_ tapi Luhan mencibir remeh. Cara-caranya terlalu biasa, dan barangkali itu tak ampuh untuknya.

Akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ itu menutup halaman _Google_ pada _browser Google Chrome_ di ponselnya, kemudian ia memutus koneksi internet di ponsel itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin ber-internet ria saat _mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik.

Lagi-lagi Luhan berpikir. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk pergi keluar dan mencari _random person_ , orang yang secara acak ditemuinya di jalan atau di tempat lain.

Tapi Luhan menepis ide itu. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar. Seoul sangat panas saat Musim Panas seperti ini. Ia tak ingin kulitnya menjadi gosong seperti sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil yang bernama Jongin.

Hiii..membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan merinding. Ia sama sekali tak mau menjadi seperti Jongin. Jongin itu tak ada bedanya dengan Kyungsoo. _He's the 2nd Satan in Luhan's life_. Tapi kalau Kyungsoo adalah _Satan_ jahat yang selalu mengharapkan kematian Luhan, maka Jongin adalah _Satan_ jahil yang selalu memiliki ide untuk mengganggu Luhan.

Tapi mungkin memang mengasyikan ketika kita bisa menjahili orang lain. Itu bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk kita, 'kan? Dan tiba-tiba Luhan ingin berbuat jahil. Iya, berbuat jahil dan sekalian bisa mencari pasangan untuknya.

Hmm...Luhan tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide. Lelaki manis itu menyeringai. Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena dua orang itu sudah mengajarkannya bagaimana cara untuk menyeringai _evil._

Kini mata cantik Luhan kembali terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Ia bahkan sudah berada dalam posisi duduk di tengah ranjangnya sekarang.

Dengan senyuman _evil,_ Luhan mulai mengetik sederetan nomor acak pada ponsel layar sentuhnya itu. Setelah jumlah nomornya sudah pas, Luhan segera menekan simbol telepon berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

Panggilan itu rupanya tersambung, dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar dari ujuang telepon, _"Halo?"_

 _Oops,_ suara laki-laki! Sebenarnya Luhan ingin memutus sambungan telepon itu, tapi ia urungkan niatannya. _Sudah terlanjur_ , pikirnya.

"Ehm, h-halo? Ini siapa ya?" Luhan akhirnya bersuara.

Telinga Luhan menangkap suara dengusan dari ujung telepon. _"Kau yang menelepon lebih dulu, tapi kau malah bertanya siapa aku!"_

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sepertinya ia sekarang ini bicara dengan seorang _ahjussi._ Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga _ahjussi_ di ujung telepon bukanlah _ahjussi_ mesum.

"M-maaf, saya benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Anda," sebisa mungkin Luhan bicara dengan sopan meskipun ia sangat berhasrat untuk memutus sambungan teleponnya sekarang juga.

 _"Aku CEO perusahaan 'Why Style' yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku Kim Jongwoon."_

Mata Luhan melotot. _'Why Style'_? Bukankah itu adalah toko kacamata kecil yang ada di ujung jalan?

Kini Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya. Toko kacamata kecil itu disebut perusahaan? Benar-benar sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu—tapi kenapa Luhan ingin tertawa ya?

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Luhan akhirnya memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan sang 'CEO', lalu ia terbahak. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana 'CEO' itu marah-marah saat ia memutus _line_ telepon mereka.

Oh, ya ampun. Kapan-kapan ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke toko kacamata itu hanya untuk melihat wajah seorang Kim Jongwoon. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa wajah orang itu pasti tidak lebih tampan dari Yesung _Super Junior—_ penyanyi idolanya.

Setelah beberapa saat tertawa, Luhan akhirnya berhenti tertawa, lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kembali ia mengetikkan sederetan nomor acak, lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

Sambungan telepon itu terhubung. Setelah dering ketiga, suara seorang lelaki terdengar di ujung telepon, _"Shalom, anak muda."_

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Suara yang terdengar dari ujung telepon terdengar lembut dan berwibawa. Mampu membuat hati Luhan damai seketika.

" _S-shalom._ Kalau boleh saya tahu, Anda siapa ya?"

 _"Namaku Siwon. Kau Luhan, 'kan? Aku sudah meramalkan hari ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Aku tahu kau akan meneleponku hari ini."_

Luhan semakin merasa bingung. Seseorang yang bernama Siwon itu adalah seorang cenayang atau bagaimana?

 _"Aku bukan cenayang, anak muda,"_ suara Siwon kembali terdengar seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. _"Aku adalah seorang pendeta yang diberkati dengan bakat khusus. Aku bisa meramalkan masa depan, dan aku tahu bahwa kita berjodoh."_

Luhan _speechless._ Sepertinya ada hal yang ganjil disini. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu mencoba untuk menganalisis apa hal ganjil yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sepertinya nama 'Siwon' tidak asing di telinganya. Ia yakin ia pernah mendengar nama 'Siwon' yang lain selain milik Choi Siwon _Super Junior_.

 _Aha!_ Dan akhirnya Luhan ingat. Siwon yang ada di ujung telepon adalah pendeta yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya. Pasti pendeta aneh itu memiliki nomor ponselnya, jadi ia bisa langsung tahu kalau tadi Luhan yang menelepon.

Astaga! Pendeta aneh itu berniat untuk menjahilinya! Menyebalkan sekali!

Tanpa ampun, Luhan akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon itu dan berdecak kesal.

Sudah dua orang, dan dua-duanya adalah orang aneh. Haruskah Luhan menyerah? Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini.

Dengan tekad itu, Luhan akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi. Iya, ia menelepon ke _random number_ lagi.

 _"HALO?"_

Luhan sejenak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena seseorang di ujung telepon langsung berteriak dengan suara kencang.

Ya Tuhan! Padahal itu suara wanita, tapi teriakannya benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"H-halo, saya bicara dengan siapa ya ini?"

 _"AKU BARU AKAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANMU KALAU KAU BERJANJI AKAN MENTRAKTIRKU MAKAN!"_

Ya ampun. Kenapa wanita di ujung telepon tak bisa berhenti berteriak? Teriakannya benar-benar seperti _ahjumma_ di pasar.

"S-saya tidak bisa mentraktir Anda kalau saya tidak tahu siapa Anda."

 _"Oh, ya. Kau benar,"_ akhirnya wanita itu memelankan suaranya. _"Aku Sooyoung, dan aku sangat suka makan. Bisakah kau mentraktirku?"_

Luhan saat ini bisa membayangkan bahwa wanita di ujung telepon sedang melakukan _aegyo._ Dari suaranya sudah jelas bahwa wanita itu sedang ber- _aegyo_. Luhan tidak suka _aegyo_ walaupun tanpa sadar ia sering melakukannya.

"A-ah, maafkan saya, tapi sepertinya saya salah nomor. Selamat tinggal."

 _"YA! TIDAK BISA BEGIT—"_

 _Tut tut tut._

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah ia secara sepihak mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Sudah tiga orang, dan semuanya gila! Tak ada yang waras satupun! Mungkin itu karena niat Luhan yang sudah buruk sedari awal. Awalnya Luhan berniat untuk jahil, namun pada akhirnya justru ia yang merasa _dijahili._

Oke kalau begitu. Sekarang Luhan akan meluruskan niatnya. Ia tidak lagi berniat untuk jahil, tapi berniat untuk mencari jodoh.

Selanjutnya Luhan kembali mengetikkan nomor acak di ponselnya. Tapi sebelum ia menekan pilihan _dial,_ ia terlebih dulu memejamkan matanya, kemudian merapal doa, "Ya Tuhan, jika yang menjawab teleponku nanti adalah seorang wanita, maka aku akan menjadikannya sebagai calon istriku. Tapi jika yang menjawab adalah seorang lelaki, maka aku akan menjadikannya sebagai...calon istriku juga. Aku adalah _seme_ sejati! Aku sangat _manly_ 'kan, Tuhan?"

Setelah pria aneh itu selesai berdoa, ia segera men- _dial_ nomor yang ia siapkan tadi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai ada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya, _"Halo?"_

Oh! Ternyata suara seorang pria! _Bersiaplah untuk menjadi uke-ku~_ Luhan sempat-sempatnya membatin.

"Hai, tampan. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Meskipun kalimatnya tadi terdengar percaya diri, namun sebenarnya Luhan sedang harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana jika ternyata pria di ujung telepon adalah pria gila yang sejenis dengan si 'CEO' _Why Style_ ataupun si pendeta aneh?

Tapi cepat-cepat Luhan menepis pikiran negatifnya. Kali ini niatnya lurus, jadi pasti tidak akan terjadi hal buruk.

 _"Untuk apa kau bertanya siapa namaku? Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

Balasan pertanyaan dari ujung telepon membuat Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Cara bicaranya normal, jadi pria itu pasti tidak gila seperti dua pria sebelumnya.

Luhan juga tak mempermasalahkan bahasa _banmal_ yang digunakan oleh si pria. Toh tadi ia yang memulai untuk bicara tidak sopan.

"Justru karena aku tidak mengenalmu makanya aku ingin tahu siapa namamu. _So, what's your name? I'm_ Luhan."

 _"Aku Sehun. Apa maumu?"_

 _Sehun._ Nama itu terdengar cukup bagus di telinga Luhan. Tanpa sadar pemuda manis itu menggigiti kuku jarinya karena terlalu gemas.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi calon istriku."

 _Krik. Krik. Krik._

Sehun tak bersuara sedikitpun setelah Luhan bicara. Bisa ditebak, lelaki itu pasti shock karena perkataan Luhan.

"Uhm, hello, Sehun? Kau masih disan—"

 _"Kau gila. Aku akan menutup telepon—"_

"Tidak! Jangan tutup teleponnya! Aku masih waras! Aku hanya harus cepat-cepat menikah. Kumohon menikahlah denganku!"

 _"Kau seorang pria, 'kan? Kalau kau memang harus cepat-cepat menikah, cari saja gadis di luar sana yang mau denganmu. Bukannya malah melamar seorang pria lewat telepon!"_

Luhan memang aneh. Ya, sangat aneh. Ia sendiri menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu..."

 _"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku memiliki banyak teman wanita, kalau kau mau, aku bisa menge—"_

"Kau tinggal di Seoul?"

 _"Ya, kenapa mem—"_

"Besok temui aku jam dua siang di kedai kopi yang berada di dekat kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan melaporkanmu ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan kau sudah menghamiliku!"

 _Tut tut tut._

Dan sambungan telepon yang sangat konyol itu diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Luhan. Ia terkekeh geli saat mengingat ancamannya tadi. Ancamannya tadi benar-benar _jenius_. Ia yakin Sehun pasti ketakutan dan akan menemuinya besok.

Sepertinya Luhan lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan tidak bisa hamil. Jadi, dimana sisi _manly_ seorang Luhan?

* * *

Tepat jam 2 siang, Luhan sudah duduk sendirian di dalam kedai kopi yang terletak di dekat kantor polisi.

Pemuda itu menempati meja yang berada di dekat jendela kaca yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Berharap tempat itu bisa memudahkan usahanya untuk menemukan sosok Sehun yang seharusnya datang ke tempat itu.

Luhan kemarin menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemarin sudah mengancam Sehun dengan cara yang sangat _jenius,_ tapi ia melupakan satu hal. Ia lupa tidak bertanya tentang seperti apa rupa pria itu. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan pria asing itu?

Saat ia masih sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba pintu masuk kedai kopi itu dibuka dari luar, dan seorang pria berkaus hitam dan memakai topi berwarna sama berjalan memasuki kedai kopi itu.

Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu. Pria itu tampak menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke segala arah, seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

Hm..mencari seseorang, ya? Mungkinkah pria itu mencari Luhan? Mungkinkah pria itu adalah pria yang bernama Sehun?

Daripada terus bertanya-tanya, Luhan memilih untuk nekat. Ya, pemuda berusia seperempat abad itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu melambai ke arah si pria asing.

Pria itu awalnya tidak melihat ke arah Luhan, tapi setelah beberapa saat, pria itu akhirnya menatap ke arah Luhan. Pria itu memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan. Ia merasa aneh karena Luhan terus melambai sambil tersenyum lebar-sangat lebar.

Tapi pria itu selanjutnya malah menyeringai, lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan meja Luhan. "Dilihat dari tingkahmu yang sangat aneh, kau pasti Luhan," pria itu tidak bertanya, tapi melontarkan pernyataan.

"Kau benar!" Luhan justru bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, tak sadar bahwa tadi pria tinggi di depannya telah mengejeknya. "Kau Sehun, 'kan? Duduklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Sehun akhirnya duduk di hadapan Luhan, dan saat itulah ia menyadari ada hal yang lebih aneh dibandingkan dengan tingkah Luhan tadi. "Kau menungguku sejak tadi?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dan kau hanya memesan air putih saat kau berada di kedai kopi mewah seperti ini?" kembali Luhan mengangguk polos.

Luhan tak merasa aneh dengan pesanan air putih miliknya. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia hanya memesan air putih? Ia harus berhemat meskipun dompetnya selalu tebal.

Tapi mungkin sekarang Sehun jadi berpikir bahwa Luhan adalah seorang _gembel_ yang miskin.

Sehun akhirnya tak ambil pusing. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan, kemudian memesan satu _ice cappuccino_.

Setelah selesai memesan, Sehun kembali memandang ke arah Luhan. Meneliti penampilan Luhan dengan seksama.

Luhan tampak normal dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah hitam yang ia pakai. Tapi Sehun cepat-cepat meralat pemikirannya itu ketika matanya ia arahkan ke bawah. Sungguh. Luhan benar-benar tidak normal.

Coba pikirkan ini. Lelaki normal mana yang memakai _hot pants_? Okelah, itu memang bukan _hot pants_. Tapi tetap saja, celana yang hanya menutupi setengah paha Luhan itu terlihat sangat ketat. Ditambah lagi, warnanya _hot pink!_ Luhan sangat _manly,_ 'kan?

Luhan juga tampak meneliti penampilan Sehun. Menurut Luhan, penampilan Sehun tidaklah normal. Lelaki berkulit putih itu terlalu tampan untuk disebut normal.

Oh, ayolah! Kulit putih, hidung mancung, mata tajam, bibir tipis, rambut hitam...semua fitur itu begitu sempurna! Luhan rela menjadi seorang _gay_ hanya untuk Sehun. Lagipula, Luhan selama ini sepertinya memang biseksual. Hal itu terbukti dari munculnya urgensi dalam diri Luhan untuk mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo saat mereka mengadakan _pajama party_ bulan lalu. Tapi tenang, Luhan tidak jatuh hati pada _Satan cilik_ itu.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan Sehun, Luhan akhirnya membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan, "Kau datang karena takut pada ancamanku kemarin? Aku sangat jenius, 'kan?"

Sehun tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena minuman yang ia pesan sudah datang. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, lalu sejenak menyesap minumannya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan minumannya, barulah Sehun menimpali pertanyaan Luhan, "Jenius apanya? Kau sangat bodoh! Lelaki tidak bisa hamil, _Weirdo."_

"Berhenti memanggilku aneh! Aku tidak aneh! Lalu jika bukan karena ancamanku, apa yang membuatmu pada akhirnya mau menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya takut kau akan menggila disini, lalu berteriak memanggil namaku. Kemudian polisi datang kemari, dan mereka akan mencariku karena berpikir bahwa aku yang membuatmu gila."

Luhan terkekeh. Sudah lupa pada kekesalannya tadi karena Sehun terus menyebutnya aneh.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya meskipun Luhan terus terkekeh seolah ada hal lucu yang patut ditertawakan.

"Berhenti tertawa, _Weirdo,"_ akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara tawa Luhan yang sangat _annoying._ "Katakan padaku. Apa maumu?"

Luhan merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Sehun menyebutnya aneh, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakan tentang diriku padamu?"

"Karena itu adalah hal yang lazim dilakukan saat sedang berkencan!" Luhan yang sudah kesal akhirnya meninggikan nada bicaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa? Kau pikir ini berkencan? _Hell, no!_ Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Makanya kita harus saling mengenal. Kau duluan yang memperkenalkan dirimu, dan setelah itu baru giliranku. _Ok?"_

Sehun menggeram marah. Apa dosanya sampai-sampai ia harus bertemu dengan orang berkepala batu seperti Luhan? Dan kenapa pula dengan bodohnya ia datang ke kedai kopi ini? Harusnya ia abaikan saja pria aneh itu!

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan, dan ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Oleh karena itu, Sehun memilih untuk mengalah dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Oh Sehun, 21 tahun, mahasiswa Jurusan Seni di Universitas Seoul. Dan yang terpenting, aku bukan _gay."_

Luhan sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan terakhir Sehun, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa kecewanya. "Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu, _K_ _iddo._ Jadi, panggil aku _'hyung'!"_

"Tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu _noona_ saja. Kau bukan laki-laki di mataku."

Luhan merengut kesal mendengar hinaan Sehun, tapi setelahnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun kembali tersenyum cerah dan berkata, "Kau bilang aku bukan laki-laki di matamu. Itu berarti, kau mau 'kan menikah denganku?"

"Jangan gila! Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu. Lagipula, pernikahan sesama jenis tidak legal di negara ini!"

"Kita bisa menikah di Amerika! Kau tahu, _same-sex marriage_ sekarang legal di seluruh negara bagian Amerika!"

"Tidak mau! Aku. Bukan. _gay!_ Berhentilah memaksaku!"

Kepala Luhan rasanya mau pecah karena Sehun terus-terusan membuatnya emosi.

Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk sabar. Jika Sehun memang bukan _gay,_ maka ia yang akan mengubah Sehun menjadi _gay._ Ya, itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Itulah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Sehun. Sehun saja sampai berjingkat kaget karena kepindahan Luhan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah Luhan. Ia mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Dan Sehun benar-benar muntah di tempat ketika Luhan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi _sok_ seksi.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Sehun tidak benar-benar muntah, ia hanya merasa jijik.

Tapi tubuh Sehun menegang seketika ketika satu tangan Luhan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas pahanya, lalu mulai mengusap paha Sehun dengan gerakan pelan—sangat pelan.

"Kau bukan seorang _gay,_ 'kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku menyentuhmu seperti ini? Kau...tidak akan _terangsang._ Benar?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia _tak bisa_ menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia kini justru menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menghindari suara _aneh_ yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Luhan menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia lantas menggerakkan tangannya semakin naik hingga mendekati selangkangan Sehun. "Kau tidak akan _bangun_ meskipun aku menyentuhmu disini, 'kan?"

Sehun mendesis kecil. Ia bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan hanya karena sentuhan Luhan. Hanya sekedar sentuhan, tapi ia sudah merasa tersiksa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya mampu bereaksi. Ia mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari area _pribadi_ -nya. "Hentikan ini," suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya _sok_ polos setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan sok polos juga ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan paha Sehun yang menjadi targetnya. Tangan itu ia arahkan ke pipi Sehun, membelai kulit halus Sehun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau...indah, Sehunie," Luhan berucap seraya matanya terus menatap pada mata Sehun. Seolah berusaha menghipnotis Sehun dengan tatapan matanya.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Sehun lagi-lagi tak bisa bergerak, dan matanya pun terkunci oleh mata Luhan. Ia terhipnotis.

Sehun masih terus diam ketika Luhan menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke bawah, tepat di bibir Sehun. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Luhan mengusap bibir bawah Sehun. "Bibirmu juga sangat indah. Bagaimana jika ak—"

Luhan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kini bibirnya terbungkam. Iya, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Iya, Sehun menciumnya!

Awalnya Luhan kaget karena tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir Sehun. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan laki-laki, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Tapi lama-lama Luhan lolos dari rasa kagetnya, dan ia balas mencium Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Dua lelaki itu sepertinya tak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar. Mereka masih berada di dalam kedai kopi, ingat?

Beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, dan akhirnya Sehun yang berinisiatif untuk melepas pagutan mereka.

"Kau membuatku gila, _Weirdo,"_ Sehun berbisik lirih. Dua wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan, dan bisikan Sehun membuat Luhan merasa geli di bagian wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, pria _straight_ mana yang mau mencium pria lain dengan ganas seolah tak akan ada hari esok?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Bukannya marah karena ejekan Luhan, Sehun justru tertawa senang. Ia selanjutnya menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan, dan menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. "Apa kau masih ingin menikah denganku, hm?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Tentu. Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Sehunie," jawab Luhan dengan mantap.

"Kemarin kau memintaku menjadi calon istrimu, 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau menjadi calon istrimu. Aku mau menjadi calon suamimu, _Noona."_

Luhan tertawa halus sebelum menimpali perkataan Sehun. "Kenapa kau yang menjadi calon suami? Kurasa aku lebih _manly_ darimu."

"Lebih _manly_ katamu?" Sehun balas bertanya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, lalu mencubit pelan paha Luhan yang tertutup oleh celananya yang berwarna pink. "Katakan padaku, pria _manly_ mana yang memakai _hot pants_ berwarna _pink?"_

Kembali Luhan tertawa renyah. "Ini bukan _hot pants_!" sekilas ia mencubit hidung mancung Sehun. "Dan ini bukan satu-satunya kain _pink_ yang melekat di tubuhku saat ini. Kau mau melihat yang lain, huh?"

Sehun ikut tertawa, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Aku tidak mau melihatnya sebelum kau resmi menjadi milikku."

Tiba-tiba Luhan terdiam. Matanya menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. "Sehunie..." ia memanggil nama Sehun dengan lirih, dan Sehun menggumam sebagai respon. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ekspresi wajah Sehun kini juga berubah serius. Seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini benar-benar tak terduga, dan ia sendiri masih bingung dengan semuanya.

Awalnya ia memang merasa kesal pada Luhan, tapi kini perasaan itu lenyap tak berbekas. Mata polos Luhan seolah menghapus seluruh rasa kesal di hatinya. Mata itu begitu bening tanpa noda, seolah mencerminkan diri Luhan yang juga bening tak bernoda. Sehun ingin menjaga Luhan, itu yang ia tahu.

"Aku sepertinya _belum_ mencintaimu," pengakuan jujur Sehun membuat hati Luhan terluka. "Tapi aku ingin belajar mencintaimu. Kau mau mengajariku, _Noona?"_

Luka yang sempat menyergap hati Luhan kini musnah tak bersisa. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Luhan, _"You're_ Luhan, _the weirdo. And you're mine."_

Luhan tersenyum, lalu balas berbisik. _"Yes, I'm_ Luhan, _the weirdo. And I'm yours."_

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Hai~ ini adalah satu FF yang idenya sangat aneh dan random. Sebetulnya Luhan tidak aneh, saya yang aneh. Haha.**

 **FF ini murni untuk menghibur, jadi jangan dibash ya. Kalau ada yg mau memberi kritik dan saran, lakukan dengan sopan^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
